Artifacts
by Darkell
Summary: I suck at summaries so i'll spare you the horror, but basically a new girl came to cross academy. I am not sure what to d with this one, mostly new girls pov, but some others occasionally, r and r


I do not own vampire knight! And I absolutely love zero

Why Me?

Why did I of all people have a mother who thought cross academy would be a good place for me?

Why

That's what I thought internally as I drove to cross academy wearing my street jeans, tight leather jacket with a black shirt underneath. I was already pissed off enough, why did my Mom have to lecture me on public rules. So what if I talked "improperly". I don't care. We pulled up in front of the school to see a brown haired girl, and a silver haired boy.

"WWWWaaaaaassssuuuuppppp" I said loosely earning a wack on the back of my head from my Mom. "Mom, what the hell" I shouted earning me the "do that again and all you will see is the four corners of the trunk" glare. Yes we lived in a car. Not my fault.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero" the brown haired girl, Yuki, said gesturing to herself and the boy

Zero looked me up and down than asked "How did you get into this school" and finished with "and what are you a gangster?"

"I got a full scholarship and no I am not you dummy" I shouted at him but only got a "follow me" in return. So I stuck my tongue out and followed him waving bye to my mom. I guess I was free, but something was up around here.

We got to a place that made the government center look shabby. On the door was a sign that said Chairman's Office In very official letters. "Umm" I muttered feeling way out of place. I entered and flipped my dark black hair over my shoulder, show-time folks.

"Was up" I said to the chairman.

"Hello" he responded. My mom had made wear glasses to hide, in her terms, "special" eyes. I flipped them up onto the top of my head so my eyes were fully visible, earning a gasp from two people, and an intrigued glance from Zero. My eyes are bright purple, and I swear I am totally human, well mostly. "Zero this is Kurami Usagi. She will be staying in the old moon dorm because she is, uh, special" He said and took a breath about to say more when I mused "Special, how is being a cursed half vampire special?" That made mister big shot no reaction man blink, twice, ha-ha.

"How are you cursed" Zero questioned me, trying to stare me down.

That was the end of my day because I was dragged to the old, abandon moon dorm. Well, let's just say that the stupid impulsive person, is very rude, and I am not naming names but his name begins with a z and ends with and ero. While we were walking he was eyeing me, so I turned to glare at him when he asked me "What the hell is on your back?" he said pointing.

"My curse" I said simply. "My curse is on my back".

"What curse" he quizzed me.

"I am cursed. When I was little my father hired a witch to cast a spell on me. The spell made it so if I ever fell in love, he would be notified and I would be, like, out like a light, but he died, so all my curse does is limit my power."

We arrived and he opened the door, than left and I was alone as usual. Well, I went up stairs, picked a room, and well got settled in. That was the end of my day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day I thought I was going to murder everyone in the room, simply because I was pissed off, big time. Well, when I got done with math, I realized that every boy in the room was staring at me, of course that's all of them minus Zero. Ugh, I got so pissed off then because, well they were going all googaly eyed at me, and when one of them asked me out I freaked out on them. " Can Kurami Usagi please report to the Chairman's office" the speaker announced, and I turned myself around and headed across the building. When I got there the chairman and Zero were in a tight argument about a task Zero had to do. " Zero you are going" chairman decided.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"No"

"Do it or I'll send Yuki to do it" Chairman finished. "Wasup" I said, way tired. "You and Zero are going to do me a favor. You two will be going to many different places and hunting down different herbs, charms, and so on and so forth. In secrecy of course. First you'll be headed to Mount Fuji. You will be in the cargo of a freight train, packed in very tight."

"What" I said, baffled.

The next day we were off.

Love it, hate it, think it needs work, or have ideas for the future of this story, I have one word for you, REVIEW.

Ps: my birthday was a few days ago, soooooo, pls review for me!


End file.
